dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (Justice Lord)
In a parallel universe, Wonder Woman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Taking over Justice Lord Wonder Woman's background was the same as her Justice League counterpart (being from the island of Themyscira where she was Princess of the Amazons) until President Lex Luthor executed the Flash. After the Flash's death, Wonder Woman participated in an attack on the White House, where she worked side by side with Batman against the Secret Service to clear a path for Superman to get to the Oval Office. Of the three, she was the most visibly shaken by Superman's decision to kill President Luthor. After that day, Diana took part in bringing peace to Earth by placing it under the harsh rule of the Justice Lords and shed her traditional costume and replaced it with a new one, while also cutting her hair short. Fighting the Justice League When Justice Lord Batman revealed his interdimensional transport device to the other Justice Lords, Justice Lord Diana was able to see a parallel universe where their counterparts dubbed themselves the "Justice League", still had the Flash as a member, continued to battle Lex Luthor, and never took control of Earth. She also took part in the planning to transfer the Lords' brand of justice to the universe of the Justice League. After the capture of the Justice League, Diana traveled to their universe with the other Justice Lords, except for Justice Lord Batman. Almost immediately, they found themselves battling Doomsday. While Justice Lord Superman dealt with the rogue behemoth, Justice Lord Diana saved a train full of people from falling off the rail, which had been damaged in the battle. Soon after, the Justice Lords occupied the Justice League's Watchtower. When they were alerted that Luthor had escaped from prison, Justice Lord Diana and the other Lords left the Watchtower to deal with him. When they arrived, however, they found that the breakout was actually a trap set by the Justice League freed by Justice Lord Batman and returned to their home universe. Justice Lord Diana fought her Justice League counterpart, knocking her out at one point. She also nearly killed the Justice League's Batman, and was only stopped by the timely intervention of her counterpart. The two Amazon women continued to fight, and it was only ended when Luthor targeted Justice Lord Diana with his energy disruptor, depriving her of her powers. Soon after, she and the other Justice Lords were returned to their own universe. Legacy During the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the fused form of Luthor and Brainiac created an android replica of Justice Lord Diana to fight Wonder Woman. Powers and abilities Justice Lord Wonder Woman shared the same powers and abilities as the Justice League's Wonder Woman, though she came to use them in a far more damaging and brutal way than her League counterpart. Costume At some point in the intervening two years, Wonder Woman changed her uniform to a version that was mainly red, with yellow and black as complimentary colors. Notable differences from her original costume include: it's loosely catsuit-style, the black, collarbone-and-shoulder-covering piece that bares the armpits, and the addition of a belt, and two gold bands around her shins (matching the rest of the Justice Lords' aesthetic). Appearances * "A Better World" References Category:A to Z Category:Amazons Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice Lords members